Augmented Reality (AR) is a technology that calculates a location and an angle of a camera and adds a corresponding image, video, and 3D model in real time. An objective of the technology is to superimpose a virtual world on the real world on a screen and perform an interaction. As an operational capability of a portable electronic product is increased, the AR will be more widely applied.
In the related technology, in an AR scene, a user enters data by using a device such as a keyboard or a mouse, and after the user enters the data, an AR head-mounted device collects the user data, and displays a playback effect by using a screen of the device. In the related technology, one user is allowed to use an AR hamlet to perform a personal service, but a multi-screen interaction between multiple terminal devices in the AR scene cannot be implemented.